Flapper Girl
by TwistedType
Summary: "Flapper girl, flapper girl, Prohibition in curls, Hair of gold and a neck of curls, It's flapper girl..." 1920s One-shot based off of The Lumineers song Flapper Girl. AU. Caroline/Klaus


**One-shot I couldn't get out of my head. **

**Based off of The Lumieers song _Flapper Girl. _**

**Every time I hear it I think of Klaus and Caroline's relationship and the 1920s setting it obviously perfect for them! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flapper Girl

—

_Cut off all of your hair_  
_Did you flinch, did you care_  
_Did he look, did he stop and stare_  
_At your brand new hair_  
_Local boy, local news_  
_Power lines, hangin' boots_  
_Firemen in their trucks cut loose_  
_A local boy's shoes_

_Cadillac, Cadillac_  
_Businessmen dressed in slacks_  
_I'm gonna buy one for us when I get back_  
_A big Cadillac_

_And you can wave to all of your friends_  
_And I'll never leave you again_

_Would you write, would you call back baby if_  
_I wrote you a song_  
_I been gone but you're still my lady_  
_I need you at home_

_Romeo, Juliet_  
_Balcony silhouette_  
_Makin' o's with her cigarette_  
_It's Juliet_

_Flapper girl, flapper girl_  
_Prohibition in curls_  
_Hair of gold and a neck of curls_  
_It's flapper girl_

_And you can wave to all of your friends_  
_And I'll never leave you again_

_Would you write, would you call back baby if_  
_I wrote you a song_  
_I been gone but you're still my lady _  
_I need you at home_

_If you ain't behind my door_  
_Then I ain't got a home anymore_

_Would you write, would you call back baby if_  
_I wrote you a song_  
_I been gone but you're still my lady and_  
_I need you at home_

_Lovers come, lovers go_  
_Lovers leave me alone_  
_She'll come back to me_

_— _The Lumineers

—

Caroline looked in the mirror. Her gorgeous platinum locks shorn short, curling in around her ears. She touched one, pulling at it in awe. She hadn't flinched one bit when Bonnie cut away her lengthy layers, but now looking at it for the first time it was quite a shock.

"That's quite a change, Love."

Nik appeared behind her vanity, staring at her with his intense blue eyes. Caroline blushed and dipped her head. Her hand still toying away with her hair, searching for the phantom lengths she'd loved.

"It's new. Do you like?" She asked, giving him a sly smile. He returned it, full lips turning up in an adoring smile. He stepped forward so that she could feel his heat on her back, his hand replacing hers, twirling a lock around his finger.

"I'm mad about it."

"Really?"

"You know it, Love."

—

Caroline was late to meet Nik. Her shoes clicked along the sidewalk, her pace much quicker than normal. The fringes of her dress swayed back and forth as she wove through the crowds. The city was always busy this time of day, an almost frenzy set about when dusk fell.

A local boy shouted from the street corner, newspaper waving in his hand. Caroline tosses him a nickel, grabbing the fine paper between her hands. She glances down, noting nothing new, just more local news. When her eyes return to the sidewalk ahead her steps falter. Her path blocked by red.

"'Scuse us ma'am." Says a local fireman.

Caroline shoots him a warm smile and shakes her head amused. The poor firemen have once again been called out to cut down a local boy's shoes, which sway from the power lines. Even in a big city like Chicago, something's never change.

She relishes the normalcy as she travels on.

—

Caroline stares out from the restaurants window, watching as the fancy Cadillac's and businessmen pass. Even in the dingy glass she can make out her sad reflection. A pout etched on her ruby lips.

Nik was leaving again. Business he said. He never took her when he left, even though he promised her grand trips all the time.

"Caroline," He said, grabbing her hand and playing with the ring that adorned her finger. "I'm going buy one for us when I get back."

"What?" She asked confused.

"A big Cadillac." He said with a grin, eye sparkling with amusement.

"I don't want that. I want you to stay."

"Come on, Love. It'll be fun. You can wave to all of your friends —"

"You can't buy me off —" Caroline snapped, pulling back her hand and crossing her arms, foot twitching in agitation.

"I promise, I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes cerulean lighting up, matching his. He leaned over their table, gently prying away one of her hands. He brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. A shiver ran down Caroline's spine.

"After this time, yes. I'll never leave you again."

"What's so important about this time?"

Nik traced her palm, gazing down at it as if trying to find answers in her lifelines. He licked his lips, trying to find the right words.

"Will you write to me? Will you call me, Love?"

"Nik..." She sighed.

"What about if I write you a song?"

She laughed, a deep beautiful laugh. Curls twirled around her head as she shook it in amusement. Nik smirked at her mirth.

"You can't sing."

"A painting then, Love?"

He raised his eyebrows, awaiting her answers. Her lips curved upward and she rolled her baby-blues. Nodding she spoke.

"A painting."

Their eyes locked. Caroline tilted her head to the side, studying him. His genuine smile reminding her why she'd fallen so hard.

—

Caroline rolled over in bed, her silk nightgown twisting around her legs. She sighed reaching for the phone, her arm going across his cold, empty spot. She hated these late night phone calls, but she hated not talking to him more.

"Hello." She answered breathlessly, stopping the incessant ringing.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He purred into the phone. Her whole body warmed at the sounds of his voice — even if it was scratchy from the distance.

"I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

"When are you coming home?" She asked, pulling the large phone and stand into bed with her and rolling to her side, curling around the object.

"Soon."

"You said that a month ago."

"I know."

"Nik, what's keeping you there?" Insecurity crept into her voice as she spoke. He'd been gone for way too long. It wasn't normal.

"You know, I been gone but you're still my lady."

"Am I?"

"Always." He said with conviction. "I'll see you when I'm home."

—

Like Romeo and Juliet, maybe they weren't meant to be together.

To see forever.

Caroline sat back against the balcony wall of the hotel, the moonlight shining on her lithe silhouette. Her satin dress danced around her ankles with the breeze, metallic earrings chiming like bells. She took a puff of her cigarette, blowing out tiny O's. A trick Nik taught her not too long ago.

But he wasn't here and she was all-alone.

Such a lonely Juliet.

She watched as they danced, the many flapper girls below. Prohibition had lowered their inhibitions. Colorful curls and dresses spinning. They were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally danced until they dropped, leaving their dashing dancing partners to hold them up and carry them home.

Caroline blew out another hopeless smoky O.

Her partner was still far from home.

Flicking away her cigarette the golden haired girl spun around, fingering the pearls that hung at her neck. Another gift — not a painting, but still a token of his affection.

She'd much prefer his actual affection.

Such a lonely flapper girl.

—

She sat on their bed, pulling at the fabric of her skirt. Tears streaming down her porcelain face, marring her usually sparkling eyes. He still wasn't home. He'd never been gone this long. Maybe he'd let her for good?

She didn't know if she could do this anymore. Her heart hurt.

His absence was slowly killing the lovely flapper girl.

The phone rang.

"Nik?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You're still not home." She sobbed, staring across the room, painting littering the walls and floor. She felt ridiculous for questioning his commitment when she saw it all. Gift and artwork arrived daily, but it still didn't fill the void.

"I know, Love."

"Come home."

"I can't."

"Nik, am I still yours?"

"I know I've been gone —"

"For too long."

"But you're still my lady —"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Caroline..." He sighed. He'd been expecting this. It was part of what he loved about her. She wouldn't sit around waiting for his intimacy. She was too free-spirited to be held back by her absence.

"I love you, but I can't."

"I know, Love. You're my home — my heart. If you're not there when I get home. I won't have a home anymore."

"I'm sorry. I'll always..." She whispered, unable to finish the words.

"I know."

—

Nik sipped the fine scotch, mind wandering. He'd returned to Chicago two nights before, knowing what he was coming home to. Her phone calls had stopped three weeks before.

Their house was as he left it, except her things cleared. The things he'd sent her gone as well.

He took that as a sign.

She was worth the chase.

In their place was a letter. He instantly recognized the curvy handwriting. His heart sped up.

Caroline.

_Lovers come, Lovers go._

_Lovers leave me alone._

_She'll come back to me._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Check out the song if you have a chance. **

**The Lumineers are AMAZING!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


End file.
